


Salad

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: In which Mandy arrives for dinner expecting a really amazing salad





	Salad

"All I'm saying is that if you shouldn't put foil in the microwave, they should tell you on the box," Ian defends himself, while keeping his pace steady.

Mickey hums, dropping his head down and closing his eyes. "Pretty sure they...do...ugh!"

Ian thrusts into Mickey hard, snapping his hips so the sound of their sweaty flesh echoes in their small kitchen. "Well it should be...fuck...clearer."

Just then Mandy pokes her head around the corner, peering into the kitchen with a grin. "What're you guys talking about?"

Ian and Mickey freeze for a moment, stunned by her sudden, early, presence.

"Nothing," Mickey says, continuing to cut vegetables like Ian’s dick wasn’t up his ass. "Ian didn’t know aluminum catches fire."

Mandy made a face as she sat down on a stool at the counter in front of them. "Who doesn't know that? Ian, we learned that in science in high school."

Ian shrugs, grasping Mickey’s hips where the only thing covering him was his apron. He eased out of him slowly to grab something from the fridge, making Mickey’s breath hitch.

"Whatever. We got you your favorite cheesecake for dessert," Ian informs her, placing the cheesecake to the side. He takes hold of his still hard dick and circles Mickey’s entrance with the head, bending him over the counter slightly. Mickey shakes and closes his eyes, as he feels him push inside with one long thrust. He moans quietly at the back of his throat and tries not to cut his fingers off.

Mandy’s eyes go wide when she looks down. "Oh my God! Are those the tomatoes you guys grew in your garden?"

Ian smiles proudly, pumping Mickey faster. "The very ones. Don't they look great?"

She nods in agreement.

Ian stretches away for a second and Mickey whines. "We thought... they'd be good in the... salad we made you."

Ian comes back and presses himself close to Mickey, pounding his ass hard so his hips slam against the counter. He hands Mandy a fork and they both watch her while fucking.

"Yeah! This looks so good, I can't wait to--" she pauses, taking a closer look at what's happening. Her brain puts two and two together before her eyes do, but eventually she squints at them. "Are...you two fucking?!"

Just then Ian comes inside Mickey, holding him tight and not denying her accusation. Mickey licks and bites his lip, close to exploding despite his sister’s put-out look.

"Did you just ejaculate? In front of my salad? Guys!" she makes a frustrated noise, glaring at them in disgusted disbelief.

Mickey finishes anyway and she shakes her head, angrily taking her salad and cheesecake out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nothing if not relevant. Hope you enjoyed this while I'm about to update sugar daddy :)


End file.
